fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Soldier (Avengers Alliance)
Summary Every profession has its dark legend. For spies, that legend is the Winter Soldier, a ruthless, remorseless assassin that inflicts tremendous havoc, then vanishes without a trace. Half myth, half monster, no one knows his true identity. Official Bio James "Bucky" Barnes became fast friends with Steve Rogers after rescuing the scrawny Steve from bullies. After Pearl Harbor, the two friends enlisted in the army where Bucky became a Sergeant in the 107th infantry. Bucky was captured by HYDRA, and this time it was Steve, as Captain America, who rescued Bucky. Bucky fought alongside Captain America as a member of Cap's Howling Commandos, an elite crew fighting against HYDRA and the Nazis. Once believed to have been killed in action, Bucky was captured and brainwashed by HYDRA and the Soviets, becoming the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. Official Bio Personal Statistics Name: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, Winter Soldier Origin: Avengers Alliance Gender: Male Age: 30's physically. Over 100 years old. Weight: 180 lbs Height: 6'1" Affiliation: Hydra, Avengers, The Invaders, The Thunderbolts Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extra Damage to people under the effects of Power Nullification (Can also grant this ability to allies), Martial Artist, Skilled Marksman, Pain Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can hobble opponents so they can't make stealth attacks,can prevent: Melee, Ranged, Buff/Debuff abilities), Explosion Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (With mines), Durability Negation (Blast mines bypass durability), Radiation Manipulation (Irradiated mines cause radiation and Severe Bleeding), Statistics Reduction (Chemical mines reduce: Accuracy, Defence, Speed, and Attack. They can also incapacitate the enemy), knife attacks can bypass: Resurrection effects, Durability, and can OHK an enemy who is weakened, Resistance against Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Possession, Stun Effects, Attacks that are designed to exhaust him, Fear Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation. Attack Potency: [[w:c:vsbattles:User_blog:AidenBrooks999/Deadpool%27s_Regular_Durability|'Multi-City Block level']] (On par with Captain America), much higher with statistics amplification Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to fight and keep up with Captain America) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Superhuman. (Managed to stay on the run from SHIELD without sleeping for a few days despite engaging in combat many times) Range: Melee range. Hundreds of metres with firearms. Standard Equipment: *'Isotope-8:' Iso-8 boosts the characters; Speed, Attack, Durability, Stamina, and Accuracy. Intelligence: Gifted. Greatly trained in espionage and assassination, multi-lingual, as well as being trained in a variety of martial arts. Capable of keeping on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D and other authorities without being detected. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Canon 616 feats and MCU feats (Avengers Alliance has references to the mainline comics as well as having story lines similar to the MCU) *Has years of combat experience against criminals, demons, robots, super-villains, aliens, and other super powered foes *Helped fight and defeat Doctor Doom's syndicate (A syndicate consisting of: A.I.M, Hydra, The Maggia, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, The Hand, U-Foes, Wrecking Crew, The Hood, and Doctor Doom) *Fought as a soldier in WW2 *Stalemated Captain America in combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aimed Shot:' Inflicts great pain and hobbles the opponent preventing from performing stealthy attacks. *''' Revolutionary Strike:' Can prevent: Melee, Ranged, Buff/Debuff abilities. *'Magnetized Mines:' Can launch mines that become magnetised to enemies and detonate on them. Mines can also be detonated remotely. **'Magnetized Blast Mine:' A standard mine that explodes on impact/when triggered **'Magnetized Irradiated Frag Mine:' Same as a standard mine, but causes radiation damage and extreme amounts of bleeding. **'Magnetized Chemical Mine:' Releases a chemical that decreases the opponents statistics as well as having a chance at incapacitating them. *'Knife Assault:' Bypasses resurrection effects and shields. Can deliver a fatal blow to enemies who are already weakened. '''Note:' I will be comparing Bucky to his 616 counterpart, so I'm giving credit since I will be taking some content from his page from here, here, and here. Others Notable Victories: The Doom Slayer (DOOM) Doom Slayer's Profile (Speed was equalised and the Doom Slayer's power ups were permanent) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Avengers Alliance Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Assassins Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Reformed Villain Category:Antiheroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 8